


Birthday Treat

by jasmasson



Category: Troy (2004) RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-26
Updated: 2005-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmasson/pseuds/jasmasson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Eric’s birthday, and someone gets him a special treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: And I said to Orlando, “Orlando”, I said, “Do you *really* love Eric?” And Orlando said, “Meow” and went to chase mice.  
> AN: WhOrlando ahead. Shameless PWP.  
> 

***

Eric was in a foul mood. His friends and loved ones were all having a great time around him, celebrating *his* birthday, and *he* was sinking into a major funk.

Everywhere he looked people were all coupled up, enjoying themselves, and there he was: all alone and getting older by the second.

He couldn’t even get properly drunk to mark the occasion, because his ride had let him down. And then Bean had *kindly* said that if Eric picked him up on the way, Sean would drive them both home from the bar, so Eric’s beloved convertible was therefore in the parking lot. Sadly Sean had subsequently scored with the lady bartender, and selfishly said Eric would have to make his own way home. So it was either no booze, or get a cab and leave his baby here overnight. No chance.

Sean was such a bastard, he thought, as he sipped his bloody mineral water. But if he really had to lay blame – and he did to make himself feel better – the blame lay squarely on...

“Hey, Eric, happy birthday.”

Eric grimaced.

“Thanks, Sean.”

“You look miserable,” Sean said, sipping his beer. “Another year older and over the hill, huh?”

“Not as far over as you, mate,” Eric said, with some satisfaction. “I can barely see you from here, you’re so far down there.”

Sean ignored him, obviously.

“It’s a shame. It won’t be long now before Hector’s iron pectorals become saggy man-boobs. How tragic,” he shook his head, sadly.

“Well, thanks for the little pep talk there, Beanie,” Eric said, somewhat affronted. “I feel loads better now.”

“Ahh, cheer up, mate,” Sean said, bracingly. “What you need is some hot young thing to make you feel young.”

Eric’s depression deepened.

“Thanks, Sean. I do enjoy our little chats. Why don’t you go off and find your lady friend for now, and then later you can come back and smash a beer bottle over my head. Round the evening off just nicely.”

“Lighten up,” Sean gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. Great, Eric thought. A bruise. “I’ve got you one.”

Eric paused, replaying the conversation.

“A bottle of beer?” he asked, confused.

“No, idiot. A hot young thing,” Sean beamed at him.

Eric didn’t think much of Sean’s sense of humor.

“Veal?”

“No!” Sean leaned in conspiratorially. “I got you a hooker.”

Eric tried to arrange those words in a way that made sense. He failed.

”You. *What?*”

“Got you a hooker,” Sean smiled at him benevolently. “Can’t have you alone on your birthday, now, can we?”

“So you got me. A hooker.”

Sean nodded.

“Sean, what the hell has that barwoman been putting in your drinks?!”

“Nothing. Arranged it earlier. He’s here now. Waiting for you in the back alley.”

“*He’s* here?”

“Yep,” Sean gave him a little push. “In the alley. And not inexpensive either, mate, and charging by the hour, so get your sagging bum out there.”

“Let me get this straight. There is a *male* hooker that you, Sean Bean, arranged for my birthday, waiting for me out in the back alley of a bar. Right now.”

“Now you’re getting it. Alzheimer’s not fully taken hold yet, I see.”

Eric stared at him.

“Off you go,” Sean made shooing gestures at him like a father sending his kids to play. “Have fun.”

Slowly, Eric turned and walked out the bar.

***

The alley was very dark, but Eric could just make out a figure in the shadows.

“Uh. Hello?” He said, feeling a bit foolish.

The figure pushed itself off the wall and came to stand in the light.

“Hello,” it said, with a slight tinge of mockery.

The man standing in front of Eric was quite the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. Tall and fit with dark curling hair framing flawless bone structure, heavily lashed dark eyes and perfect lips.

“Jesus,” Eric said.

The man laughed and stepped closer. He was wearing tight black leather pants and a black mesh top that allowed glimpses of something tattooed on a flat, smooth stomach.

“Like what you see?” He asked, spreading his arms and turning around slowly.

Eric’s eyes dropped automatically to see a perfect, tight round ass, snugly encased in black leather.

Eric had to clear his throat when the man faced him again, one eyebrow raised in enquiry.

“Yes,” he said hoarsely. “I should think everybody does.”

White teeth flashed in a cocky grin.

“True. I’m very expensive, you know. Your friend must really like you.”

“You wouldn’t know it.”

The man approached him slowly.

“Well,” his smile was predatory. “Shall we?”

“What’s your name?”

The man laughed again.

“What do you want it to be?” he asked, in a singsong voice.

“The truth.”

The man’s eyebrows raised again, and he nodded. Eric felt a surge of satisfaction that he’d managed to surprise him.

“Orlando,” the man said, shrugging.

“*Orlando?*”

“That’s right.” Orlando stopped, standing just in front of him. “And you’re Eric, I know. And now we’ve been properly introduced, let’s get down to business. Your friend paid for a blowjob. If you want anything more, you’ll have to pay more.”

“More?”

“If you want to fuck me it costs more,” Orlando’s eyes were hot and dark. “And if you want to hurt me, it costs a *lot* more and we should probably move location.”

Eric swallowed.

“Or,” Orlando said, “we could just do what’s been paid for. You won’t be disappointed.”

Orlando’s voice was husky and he reached down to caress Eric through his jeans, where he was already half hard.

“It’ll be a birthday to remember, I promise,” Orlando continued, rubbing Eric gently. “A beautiful whore on his knees in front of you in a dark, dirty alley; letting you fuck his pretty mouth.”

“Shit,” Eric said, standing to full attention now, trapped uncomfortably in his jeans.

Orlando sank gracefully to his knees and reached for Eric’s fly.

“Let me suck you off, Eric,” he said, seductively. He rubbed his face against Eric’s crotch and Eric thrust forward helplessly.

Orlando kept his eyes on Eric’s face as he slowly began to undo his fly. The operation took rather longer than it really should have as Orlando’s fingers stopped every so often to caress him through his jeans.

When Orlando had opened his fly, he tugged his jeans down his thighs. Eric wasn’t wearing underwear, and he moaned softly at the thought of being caught like this in a back alley, pants down, with a male whore on his knees, sucking his cock.

Orlando moved forwards and let Eric rub his stiff prick against his face. Eric groaned at the sight and feel of his cock rubbing against the beautiful face, leaving a small wet trail.

“God you’re fucking gorgeous.”

Orlando smiled up at him.

“I’m worth every penny.”

And he proceeded to prove it.

He whore’s mouth was hot and wet, sucking his cock tightly. Eric couldn’t take his eyes off the perfect lips stretched wide around his cock.

Clever fingers caressed his balls firmly, and he groaned as a tongue swiped teasing patterns over his sensitive flesh.

Orlando pulled back, with an obscenely wet sound. Eric stared down at pretty, wet lips, that were slightly red and swollen.

“Come on then,” Orlando said huskily. “Use my mouth; it’s bought and paid for.”

Shuddering Eric pushed his aching cock back between Orlando’s lips, into glorious wet heat.

Orlando sucked and swallowed as Eric grasped his silky hair and began fucking his mouth.

It felt so unbelievable good; the only sounds in the alley the obscenely sexy sucking and Eric’s low moans.

He was going to come; he looked down at the sight of his cock fucking the beautiful face, met the hot, dark eyes and exploded.

It felt so good Eric thought his knees would buckle as Orlando pretty much sucked his brains out through his cock.

The world was a bright haze of light for a long moment, and when Eric came back to himself he discovered the world was pretty much a nice place to be, as Orlando continued to mouth his oversensitive flesh gently.

Growling, he reached down and pulled Orlando up of his knees. He pushed him up against the wall of the alley and went to kiss him.

Orlando turned his face away.

“Whores don’t kiss,” he said roughly.

Eric swore and ducked his head to bite the exposed neck.

Orlando groaned and arched up, pressing his hard cock into Eric.

Eric reached down to the laces of the leather pants, but Orlando stopped him.

“You haven’t paid for skin,” he said, despite his obvious arousal. “But you can make me come for free.”

Eric squeezed him hard through the leather in revenge for being denied but Orlando didn’t seem to mind, arching up into the rough caress. Eric sucked hard on the soft, smooth skin of Orlando’s neck as he stroked him roughly.

It didn’t take long before Orlando swore, thrusting his hips frantically into Eric’s hand, and came in his tight, leather pants.

***

Orlando kissed Eric on the mouth as he pushed him off.

“Happy birthday, Eric.”

“Fucking hell, Orlando,” Eric moaned, forcing himself upright and tucking himself back into his clothes.

“Enjoy your present?”

“Jesus, I saw stars,” Eric grinned. “What if we’d been caught?”

“Sean’s an old friend of the owner. She agreed to let us out here and to pretend that Sean had picked her up to make sure you didn’t get too drunk to appreciate me. You know what a lightweight you are.”

“Thanks,” Eric said.

“Urgh,” Orlando shifted uncomfortably. “It seemed like such a good idea at the time, but these pants are fucking killing me. I’m losing feeling in my legs, and it’s doubly unpleasant now it’s all sticky.”

“You should have let me get you out of them.”

“Nuh huh. Trust me, you’d never have managed it. We’d have turned into a comedy sketch.” Orlando said, shaking his head. “Never mind. Take me home now, then, and you can peel me out of them.”

“I should go back in and say goodbye.”

“No you bloody don’t! You’re not leaving me out here and I’m not going in there looking like a this.”

Eric looked him up and down and leered.

“I think you look fine.”

“Come on, let’s go home. We’d better not subject Sean to the sight of me in cum-stained leather pants after he did us a favor.”

“How the hell did you talk Sean into this, anyway? I thought he’d gone mad until he winked at me.”

Orlando grinned.

“A combination of good looks, charm and shameless flattery... and when that didn’t work I reminded him of the time I caught him fondling Viggo’s underwear in the Cuntebago, and how I was going to be calling Vig next week.”

“Nice,” Eric said with a grin.

“Still, he nearly backed out. He called me telling me you’d been a grumpy old bastard all day who didn’t deserve a present.”

“I haven’t been grumpy,” Eric said indignantly.

Orlando snorted.

“Yeah right. You were dead arsey with me on the phone.”

“Well, you *had* just told me you weren’t going to make my birthday party because of work, you bastard.”

“And you couldn’t bear the thought of a birthday without me,” Orlando fluttered his eyelashes. “How sweet.”

“I can’t imagine why I thought that,” Eric replied, “given what an annoying little git you are. Can I return you for a refund?”

“Nope,” Orlando replied smugly. “You use, you buy. So I guess you’d better take me home. I warn you though, I’m high maintenance. For one thing, it’s gonna take a good hour to prise me out of these goddamn pants.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, it is the [Beer boys](http://archiveofourown.org/series/8224), of course, but I could hardly tell you that at the start! Ah, we should all get such presents for our birthdays. It was mine on Sunday and tragically I got nothing half as good as head from Orlando. *sigh*


End file.
